My Precious Girlfriend
by Go Aeyeon
Summary: Yukina Kisaragi (OC), seorang gadis tsun kuudere yang naksir dengan kapten Kiseki no Sedai, Akashi Seijuuro! Bagaimana juga hubungan persahabatannya dengan Momoi, Nagisa (OC), dan GyoYeon (OC)? OC Yukina & Nagisa BUKAN milik Choco! GyoYeon milik Choco! Bad summary. [FIVESHOT ONLY]. Mind to RnR? (: COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**Title : "My Precious Girlfriend"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this OC (Yukina and Nagisa) doesn't mine, is a request from my friend named Erza Scarlet Gray Surge on facebook.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Yukina Kisaragi).**

**Genre : friendship, sedikit humor (?), romance, drama gaje XD**

**Warning! OOC (maybe), typo, bad story, faje, dll .**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~**

Suatu pagi yang agak mendung, tampak seorang gadis bersurai merah kelam menyusuri jalan dengan wajah yang tak kalah kelam dari warna rambutnya (?). Tak lama kemudian, muncul dua orang gadis berseragam sama berlari ke arah gadis itu.

"Yukina-chan, matte!" Yang seorang bersurai panjang nan merah muda.

"Nee-chan ma—"

'BRUK!' Panggil yang seorang lagi, sebelum ia menyelesaikan ucapannya, tiba-tiba kakinya tersandung batu dan nyusruk seketika.

"Geez, Nagisa-chan, kau ceroboh sekali" Ucap gadis bersurai merah muda itu, Momoi Satsuki, seraya mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu sahabatnya yang baru saja tertimpa musibah.

"Nee-chan yang meninggalkanku..." Nagisa pun meraih tangan Momoi dengan wajah ngenesnya.

"Siapa yang meninggalkanmu bodoh?" Sang gadis berambut merah itu tiba-tiba menjitak pelan kepala Nagisa.

"Hehehe, gomen gomen, ayo kita berangkat, hari ini hari pertama kita seusai libur musim panas. Nanti kita terlambat!" Nagisa pun merangkul leher Momoi &amp; Yukina, dengan senyum lebar di pipinya.

"Ah, benar juga, nanti Yukina bisa terlambat bertemu Sei-kun" Gumam Momoi sambil meletakkan telunjuk di dagunya. 'BLUSH' / Yukina pun blushing seketika.

"Aaa, cie cie.." Goda Nagisa sambil berjalan menggandeng erat tangan kiri Yukina, sedangkan Momoi ada di sebelah Yukina.

"Diam" Ucap Yukina dengan wajah kesal sambil menghela nafas pelan.

"Geez, nee-chan ka—"

"Yukina-chan, Momoi-san, Nagisa-chan!" Saat di perempatan, tiga sejoli (?) itu mendengar suara gadis yang familiar di telinga mereka.

"Annyeong!" Ucap gadis itu sambil bergabung dengan Momoi, Yukina, dan Nagisa.

"Yang benar itu 'ohayou', Gyon-chan!" Sahut Momoi sambil mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa sajalah!" Sahut Gyo kesal. "Panas sekali..." Ucap Gyon pelan.

"Tentu saja, hari ini 'kan hari pertama musim panas" Jelas Nagisa antusias.

"Kalau di Korea, sekarang musim apa?" Tanya Yukina. "Harusnya sih, juga musim panas, oh, ya! Musim dingin nanti aku ingin mengajak kalian semua ke Korea Selatan, kalian mau ikut 'kan?" Tanya Gyo riang.

"HONTOU NI?" Teriak Nagisa &amp; Momoi serempak, sedangkan Yukina masih tetap bertahan dengan wajah 'cool' nya pemirsa (?).

"Iya, nanti kuajak Kiseki no Sedai juga, ya" Sambung Gyon.

"Berarti Sei-kun diajak juga, wah, kesempatan bagus untuk Yukina-chan! (̯┌┐)" Ucap Momoi riang.

"Siapa tahu, nanti akan terjadi sebuah kenangan indah yang tak terlupakan disana, WAAAH..." Ujar Nagisa girang.

'BUK!'

Satu pukulan ringan (bagi Yukina) pun mendarat di kepala Nagisa dengan indahnya.

"Huwaa, itte itte itte..." Rintih Nagisa sambil terus memegangi kepalanya.

"Oi oi, kita sudah sampai, sampai kapan kau mau terus terusan merengek Nagisa?" Ketus Momoi sambil melipat tangannya di depan dadanya. Tanpa pikir panjang Gyon langsung menarik Yukina.

"Yukina mau ketemu Seijuuro-kun lagi 'kan? Ayo cepaaat!" "Nee! Matte—!" Nagisa &amp; Momoi pun mengikuti Gyon &amp; Yukina.

-Di Kelas-

"Aku duduk disini saja" Pikir Yukina sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja yang ada di paling depan.

"Disini aku yang duduk" Tiba-tiba Akashi muncul di depan Yukina sambil meletakkan tasnya juga.

"Ta..tapi 'kan aku yang menemukannya duluan!" Sahut Yukina.

"Hm? Baiklah.." Akashi pun pergi meninggalkan meja itu sambil meletakkan tasnya di meja sebelah Yukina.

"Sama cewek aku ngalah saja deh.." Pikir Akashi.

"..." Yukina hanya bisa terdiam dengan rona merah berbaris di pipinya.

"Pagi pagi sudah begini, nanti siangnya bagaimana ya?" Ledek Momoi sambil menyenggol-nyenggol lengan Yukina.

"Satsuki, diamlah..." Sahut Yukina dengan ekspresi kesal, tapi wajahnya masih memancarkan (?) rona merah.

"Momocchi! Yukinacchi! Kimcchi! Nagisacchi! Semuanya, selamat pagi!" Tiba-tiba datanglah seorang pemuda bersurai kuning bersuara cempreng 10 octave (?) datang dengan riangnya. "Bisakah kau tenang pagi ini nanodayo?" Ucap Midorima yang enek dengan tingkah pemuda itu, Kise Ryota, sambil mengelus ngelus 'lucky item' nya hari ini.

"Geez, Midorimacchi hidoii ssu~" Rengek Kise tak jelas sambil menduduki kursi paling belakang.

"Kau itu bodoh tapi duduknya dibelakang, benar benar aho" Ucap Yukina dengan wajah datar tanpa dosa.

"Yukinacchi jangan bilang begitu ssu! Biar bodoh, aku ini tidak sebodoh si Ahominecchi ssu~!" Protes Kise sambil merapikan tasnya.

"Terserah" Gumam Yukina sambil menopangkan kepalanya dengan telapak tangannya. "Nee, nee, Yukina-chan, aku pinjam penggaris dong, aku lupa bawa, hehehe..." Tiba-tiba Gyon datang menghampiri Yukina yang tengah bergalau ria (?) di mejanya.

"Kimcchi, pinjam punyaku saja ssu!" Lontar Kise dari belakang.

"Jangan panggil aku 'kimcchi' itu nama makanan, ikemen bodoh!" Ledek Gyon.

"..." Yukina hanya bisa sweatdrop sambil memberikan penggarisnya.

"Arigattou, Yukina-chan" Gyon pun kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Nee-chan, kita keluar kelas yuk! Mumpung belum bel!" Ajak sang 'nee-chan freak' dengan suara yang tak kalah cempreng dari Kise.

"Hmm, baiklah" Yukina pun beranjak dari kursinya dan—

'KRING'

Bel pun berbunyi.

"Yah, tidak jadi..." Keluh Nagisa.

"Yasudah" Pikir Yukina sambil duduk kembali. Tak lama kemudian, wali kelas mereka pun masuk. Segeralah sang wali kelas mengabsen nama-nama murid.

"Kisaragi Yukina!"

"Hadir"

"Hibiki Nagisa!"

"Hadir desu!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya!"

"Hadir.."

"Tunggu— sepertinya tadi tidak ada Kuroko..." Pikir Yukina heran.

"Aomine Dai—"

'BRAK!'

"Sumimasen, aku terlambat!" Tiba-tiba datanglah sang juara bertahan 'terlambat' datang ke sekolah, Aho—Maksudnya Aomine Daiki, si pemuda dekil nan idiot.

"Dasar bodoh.." Gumam Akashi dan Momoi.

"Aomine-kun, ini sudah yang ke-96 kalinya. Berdiri di koridor!" Teriak sang sensei.

"Ha'i, sensei!" Aomine pun ngacir keluar koridor. Dan Yukina pun menjalani hari-hari sekolahnya yang absurd nan gila, bersama teman-teman nistahnya...

-Time Skip, pulang sekolah, sore hari-

Seusai latihan rutin, para anggota KnS pun pulang. Ada yang nongkrong (?) dulu di Maji burger seperti Aomine &amp; Kuroko.

Kalau Yukina? Hmm.. Tergantung mood nya, kalau dia sedang bosan dia pasti akan pergi ke lapangan basket dekat rumahnya. Yup, dan sekarang Yukina sedang bermain basket sendirian di lapangan itu. Men-dribble bola dengan cepat, kemudian melakukan shoot dengan cekatan.

'Plok plok plok' /?

Terdengar suara tepuk tangan dari arah belakang Yukina. Ia pun menoleh.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Shoot yang lumayan" Akashi langsung mengambil bola basket yang tergelinding ke arahnya.

"Kau mau apa disini?"

"Hm? Mind to one-on-one?" Tantang Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Terserah" Dengan beringasnya Yukina merebut bola basket di tangan Akashi. Dan terjadilah duel maut antara dua monster ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukina — Akashi

26 — 31

'Akh siaaaal!' Pikir Yukina dalam hati sambil menahan kekesalannya.

Tetap stay cool.

"Kau tak akan bisa mengalahkanku.." Ejek Akashi dengan nada menghina.

"Karena aku selalu menang dan selalu benar.." Sambungnya.

"Sombongnya orang ini..." Gumam Yukina kesal.

"Aku pulang dulu, sudah sore, jaa" Yukina pun langsung mengambil tasnya dan berjalan pulang. Mungkin karena kesal dikalahkan oleh Akashi?

"Tunggu" Yukina pun menoleh.

"2 minggu lagi kita Training Camp lho..." Ucap Akashi santai.

"Haah...?" "Iya, menurutmu lebih baik ke pantai atau ke gunung?" Tanya Akashi.

"Hmm... Terserah padamu, bukannya kau selalu benar? Kenapa tanya padaku?" Ketus Yukina lalu pergi meninggalkan Akashi.

"Dasar bodoh"

( ̷̴-̪ ▵ -̪)

-2 minggu kemudian-

Para anggota KnS menyewa sebuah Gymnasium &amp; penginapan di daerah pantai nan panas itu. Mereka pun menjalani latihan keras dari Akashi. Bahkan Kuroko sampai mau muntah seperti orang hamil. Tapi untungnya, setelah latihan, mereka diijinkan bermain di pantai atau sekedar berenang (?).

"Yukina-chan ayo berenaaaang!" Panggil Momoi yang sedang bermain air di laut ke arah Yukina yang sedang duduk santai di pantai.

"Tidak, nanti kulitku terbakar.." Gumam Yukina. Sebenarnya, Yukina malu untuk memperlihatkan baju renangnya, jadi ia menggunakan T-shirt untuk menutupinya.

"Nee-chan ayo sini..!" Nagisa yang geregetan pun langsung menarik narik lengan Yukina.

"Wah, kau pakai baju renang, ya? Ayo lepaskaan!" Gyon yang nekat (?) langsung menarik T-shirt putih Yukina.

'SRET'

Dan akhirnya T-shirt Yukina terangkat karena tarikan Gyon. Sehingga dapat mengekspos Yukina yang mengenakan baju renang tosca polos.

"Uwaah... Yukina-chan, tubuhmu bagus sekali!" Ucap Gyon tanp rasa bersalah.

"Ternyata Yukina-chan badannya tsemok~!" Teriak Momoi heboh, hingga cowok-cowok Kisedai yang sedang sibuk main voli pantai mengalihkan pandangan mereka untuk melihat kesemokan Yukina /authordibuang/

"Ih, apaan sih!" Yukina langsung mengambil T-shirt nya dan memakainya lagi.

"Eh, Yukina! Sayang tuh, bodi lu 'kan bagus! Jangan ditutupin begitu!" Ledek Aomine si mesum.

"A-HO-MI-NE..." Yukina langsng meng-glare Aomine dengan 'death glare' khas Akashi.

"Yukinacchi cantik ssu! Jangan ditutupi begi—"

'DUAK'

Sebuah bola voli mendarat dengan mulusnya ke kepala si bawel ini.

"Jangan mengoceh terus, ayo lanjutkan" Perintah si pelempar, Akashi Seijuuro. Yukina hanya menatap Akashi dengan tatapan 'kenapa-kau-melempar-bola-itu'. Pasti ada maksudnya... :v

-Skip, Bath Time!-

~Permandian cowok~

"Badanku remuk ssu! Sakit semua!" Rengek Kise sambil membenamkan setengah kepalanya.

"Aku juga lelah nanodayo"

"Coba saja, ada cewek cantik nan seksi yang mau mijitin gue yang eksotis ini.." Ucap Aomine sambil membayangkan sesuatu hal yang mesum.

"Jangan berpikiran jorok, Daiki" Ucap Akashi yang sedang berendam dengan tenangnya.

"Kraus kraus benar kata Aka-chin nyam nyam"

"BISAKAH KAU TIDAK MAKAN DISINI, JOROK TAU /ssu/nanodayo!" Teriak mereka serempak minus AkaKuro.

"Ano.." Semuanya melirik ke arah Kuroko.

"Aku merasa sedikit pusing..." Ucap Kuroko dengan semburat merah di pipinya. /Author mimisan/

"Daiki, kau temani Tetsuya istirahat diluar.." Perintah Akashi.

"Ta—"

'CRIS CRIS'

Akashi langsung memainkan guntingnya dengan brutal di hadapan mereka semua.

"Baik baik!" Aomine pun menyerah dan mengangkut (?) Kuroko keluar.

"KYAA~ Ahahaha!" Terdengar suara tawa dari permandian sebelah yang dihuni oleh cewek-cewek montok kita (?) /apanya/

"Disana berisik sekali nanodayo"

~Permandian cewek~

"Hahaha! Nee-chan ternyata bisa ngelawak juga!" Ledek Nagisa.

'BUAK'

Yukina langsung meninju kepala Nagisa, sehingga Nagisa tenggelam di dasar kolam (?). Momoi &amp; Gyon hanya terkekeh melihat si dua gila ini sampai Momoi mengatakan hal yang ehemvulgarehem.

"Tidak kusangka, Yukina-chan dadanya besar juga~!"

"Hah?" Lirik Yukina dengan glare dimana-mana.

"Yukina seksi dan semok, Seijuuro-kun pasti suka~" Celetuk Gyon.

'DUG'

Sekarang gantian, Gyo lah yang terkena pukulan maut Yukina.

"Geez~ Yukina-chan jangan seperti itu! Coba kau perbaiki penampilanmu yang tomboy itu jadi lebih feminine, dan juga tonjolkan daya tarikmu. Pasti Sei-kun akan tertarik padamu!" Momoi dengan semangat '45 memberi saran aneh nan absurd pada Yukina yang wajahnya sudah seperti kepiting rebus.

"Au ah gelap -_-"

-Skip pulang TC, Author males /dibakar-

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**HOHOHO, gimana? Ini fic pertama KuroBas yang Choco post kesini! XD**

**Oh, iya, OC Yukina sama Nagisa bukan punya saya lho, itu punya temen pesbuk saya yang request fic ini :3**

**Lanjut? Jangan lupa review yah, I LOP YU MUACHH! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : "My Precious Girlfriend"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this OC (Yukina and Nagisa) doesn't mine, is a request from my friend named Erza Scarlet Gray Surge on facebook.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Yukina Kisaragi).**

**Genre : friendship, sedikit humor (?), romance, drama gaje XD**

**Warning! OOC (maybe), typo, bad story, gaje, dll .**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~**

Seperti biasa, para kiseki no sedai akan menjalani rutinitas neraka alias latihan setan dari Akashi setelah bubar sekolah. Tentu saja ini membuat para kiseki no sedai dirundung frustasi. Terlambat sedikit saja sudah bisa disandingkan dengan gunting keramat, apalagi satu jam? Mungkin sudah jadi mumi firaun... Pfft~

"Kise, tumben larimu lambat sekali nanodayo!" Ucap Midorima yang baru saja melakukan 'three-pointer'.

"Mou.. Kakiku pegal sekali ssu! Sudah tidak tahan nih!" Kise pun nungging (?) di lantai dengan menyondongkan bokongnya ke belakang.

'BUK!'

"Jangan main-main bodoh!" Yukina pun menendang bokong Kise hingga sang copycat Kiseki no Sedai itu jungkir balik ke depan.

"Yukinacchi hidoii ssu~!" Protes Kise.

"Tapi, Yukinacchi perhatian sekali padaku, Yukinacchi suka padaku ya, ssu?" Goda Kise sambil memeluk tubuh mungil Yukina.

"Aih, lepaskan Kise!" Yukina pun meronta-ronta, tapi percuma saja, tenaga Kise lebih kuat.

"Hei, Ryota.. Cepat latihan, jangan menggoda Yukina, bodoh." Akashi pun muncul dengan perintah absolute nya (?).

'GLEK'

Kise pun merinding ngeri dan segera melanjutkan latihannya.

"Yukina-chan!" Panggil Momoi sambil berlari ke arah Yukina.

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau tolong aku menyalin data ini?" Pinta Momoi sambil menyodorkan 2 lembar kertas.

"Baik." Dengan santainya, Yukina mengambil kertas itu dan segera duduk untuk menyalin data pemain-pemain dari sekolah lawan.

"Mau kubantu?" Tawar Akashi.

"Tak usah, terima kasih"

-30 menit kemudian-

"Akhirnya selesai.." Gumam Yukina sambil menyusun data-data yang dipinta Momoi.

"Nee, nee, Yukinacchi! Ayo kita one-on-one ssu!" Tiba-tiba si model narsis ini menghampiri Yukina dan menantang Yukina one-on-one. Kise itu bodoh atau apa sih? Sudah jelas dia sering kalah melawan Yukina, masih berani menantang? Ya ampun!

"Baiklah." Yukina dengan 'cool'nya langsung menerima tantangan Kise dengan mudah. Dan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

23-35

Ya, dan akhirnya Yukina menang dengan mudahnya. Siapa suruh Kise menantang Yukina sang monster (?) basket itu.

"Huee! Aku kalah lagi ssu! Yukinacchi tidak mau mengalah padaku ssu!" Rengek Kise sambil bersimpuh di depan Yukina.

"Kau yang menantangku, tapi kau yang kalah, baka." Yukina pun meninggalkan Kise dengan cueknya, mengambil tasnya dan berjalan keluar gedung Gym.

"Nice match, Yukina!" Puji Aomine yang sedang mengelap wajah buluknya (?) dengan handuk.

"Huh.." Yukina pun mengabaikan si A(h)omine dan pulang. Begitulah keseharian Yukina di SMP elit Teiko bersama teman-teman Kiseki no Sedai nya.

(˚̯́∇˚̯̀)

Liburan musim dingin pun tiba, Yukina dkk pun liburan ke Korea, tepatnya ke Seoul, mereka singgah di sebuah villa yang tidak terlalu besar. Yukina &amp; Nagisa satu kamar (karena Nagisa tak mau dipisahkan dari nee-chan tertjintahnya). Momoi dengan Gyo, Akashi dengan Midorima (Midorima lagi apes :v), Kise dengan Aomine, dan Murasakibara dengan Kuroko. Di Seoul, mereka mencoba berbagai wahana salju disana, berendam di onsen, mencoba makanan Korea (ini favoritnya Murasakibara), dsb.

Di suatu malam, semua anak KnS dan tidak lupa cewek-ceweknya (?) sedang bermain kartu di lantai ruang tengah villa tersebut. Yukina yang memakai T-shirt turquoise lengan panjang &amp; hot pant soft pink hanya duduk di sofa.

"Geez! Aku kalah lagi ssu!" Rengek Kise.

"Karena kau tidak menggunakan strategi saat memainkannya nanodayo.." Ucap Midorima sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Kisechin..nyam..sedang..nyam..tidak beruntung...nyamnyam..." Sambung sang raksasa ungu, Murasakibara sambil mengunyah makanannya.

"Jangan makan sambil ngomong! Itu jorok nodayo!" Protes Midorima yang jijik.

"Aku menang." Dan ternyata, yang menang adalah Akashi, bukannya Midorima.

"Dasar sombong, jelas-jelas kau kalah, baka..." Ledek Ao(dim)ine.

"Akashi-kun sugoi desu.." Ucap Kuroko.

"HWAA! Kuroko sejak kapan kau disini!?" Aomine pun terbelalak saat melihat Kuroko yang tiba-tiba nongol di sampingnya.

"Sejak tadi.."

"..."

"Hoaam.. Aku sudah mengantuk, aku mau tidur dulu, kurang tidur tidak bagus untuk kulit.." Ucap Momoi sambil merenggangkan badannya yang sudah mulai kaku lalu berjalan ke arah kamarnya.

"Aku juga ngantuk, aku tidur dulu, ya.." Aomine pun ikut-ikutan dan mengikuti Momoi.

"...Berhubung Akashicchi sudah menang, dan permainannya sudah selesai. Ayo kita jalan-jalan, Kurokocchi!" Ajak Kise pada Kuroko.

"Tak masalah."

Kise &amp; Kuroko pun jalan-jalan keluar.

"Aku lapar, Akashi, kau mau makan? Ayo kita ke kedai 24 jam di sebelah.." Ajak Midorima pada Akashi.

"Ayo pergi." Sekarang giliran Midorima &amp; Akashi. Yang tersisa disini tinggal Yukina, Gyoyeon, Nagisa, dan Murasakibara pemirsa (?).

"Aku mau beli snack dulu, daah Yukinachin, Gyochin, Nagichin~" Ucap Murasakibara sambil melambaikan tangan dan pergi ke minimarket dekat villa.

"Aku ngantuk! Mau tidur ah!" Nagisa pun ikut-ikutan Momoi &amp; Aomine.

"..."

"Hahaha, tinggal kita berdua.." Tawa garing Gyo memecah keheningan.

"Sebaiknya kita tidur, Gyo" Ucap Yukina.

"Hei, aku penasaran dengan Momoi-chan dan Aomine-kun, kau yakin kalau mereka benar-benar tidur? Kurasa mereka sedang bermesra-mesraan.." Ucap Gyo sambil menyikut-nyikut lengan Yukina.

"Tidak baik me—" "Ayo kita selidiki!" Tiba-tiba Gyo menarik tangan Yukina dan segera berlari ke lantai 2 untuk mengecek kamarnya dengan Momoi.

"Kau siap, Yukina?" Goda Gyo.

"Siap apanya—" Yukina pun sweat dropped melihat kekepoan Gyo.

'KRIET'

Gyo pun membuka pintu kamarnya secara perlahan dan... MOMOI TIDAK ADA DISANA! 'BLAM'

Gyo kembali menutup pintunya.

"Yukina, bagaimana kalau kita lihat kamarnya si aho itu.." Ajak Gyo.

"Hei, apa kau gila? Mau apa kau mengintip kamar cowok hah?" Ketus Yukina dengan nada penolakan yang teramat jelas (?).

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak protes, ayo ikut!" Gyo pun kembali menarik tangan Yukina dan menyusuri lorong kamar Aomine. Saat mereka ingin berbelok ke pertigaan kamar Aomine...

'DEG'

Mereka berdua pun tersentak karena melihat aura-aura hitam dari arah belokan.

"Itu apa, Yukina-chan?" Tanya Gyon sambil bergidik ngeri.

"Entah" Jawab Yukina. Sebenarnya ia juga merinding... Tetap stay cool

'TAP'

Suara langkah kaki terdengar jelas.

"A—"

Dan ternyata...

"Are? Yukinachin, Gyonchin, ngapain malam-malam disini? Kamarmu 'kan bukan disini..." Dan ternyata yang muncul hanyalah Murasakibara. Yukina sweat drop seketika.

"Etto, kami sedang jalan-jalan, oh, iya, Yukina-chan aku duluan ya, jaa!" Gyon pun pergi. Dan mereka tidak jadi men-stalk Momoi &amp; Aomine. Bodoh sekali, Momoi &amp; Aomine 'kan hanya teman masa kecil, mana mungkin mereka mesra-mesraan?

.

.

.

.

.

Hening

.

.

.

.

"Yukinachin mau?" Tanya Murasakibara memecah keheningan, sambil menyodorkan sekotak pocky.

'Tumben...' Pikir Yukina.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih" Tapi Yukina menolaknya.

"Yukinachin aku tidur dulu, ya, oyasumi." Murasakibara pun pergi. Yukina pun sendirian...

-Yukina's POV-

Menyusahkan sekali ditinggal di lorong gelap ini sendirian. Mana dingin pula! Haah... Mau tidak mau aku harus berjalan ke kamarku yang cukup jauh dari tempatku sekarang... SENDIRIAN Aku tidak takut sih, tapi Nagisa sering menceritakan tentang hantu lorong Korea. Aku jadi agak ngeri.

Sampai iris mataku menangkap sesosok laki-laki yang sedang berjalan ke arahku. Aku terkejut, tapi...

"Yo" Ternyata Akashi-kun. Aku hanya terdiam &amp; menghentikan langkahku.

"Yukina..." Dia menatapku dengan sangat intens &amp; serius, apa yang akan dia lakukan?

.

.

.

.

"Ayo 'one on one' denganku." Ajak Akashi. Halah! Kupikir apa! Tunggu, 'kan diluar sedang turun salju, apa maksudnya?

"Maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Shogi..." Ucapnya santai.

Aku hanya facepalm..

Lalu sweat dropped..

Aku pun menerima ajakannya sambil menarik nafas panjang. Mengajak one on one shogi saja sampai begitu. Astaga...

"Baiklah..." Desisku agak kesal. Kami berdua pun berjalan ke ruang tengah yang ada di lantai satu. Disana sudah tersedia sebuah papan shogi lengkap dengan biji-bijinya (?).

"Ladies first..." Ucap Akashi-kun yang duduk santai di atas sofa sambil memakai sweater polos berwarna abu-abu yang ia bawa sejak tadi.

"..." Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Akashi-kun memenangkan permainan ini dengan mudahnya. Yaah, dia memang pintar, hebat, dan tahu segalanya. Siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya?

Tapi, justru itu yang membuatku jatuh cinta padanya.

"Kau lumayan hebat" Tiba-tiba Akashi-kun menghampiriku dan mengusap rambut merahku dengan lembut. Tampak senyum tipis menghiasi wajah tampannya. Aku hanya menunduk dengan semburat merah di pipiku.

"Sudah malam, ayo kuantar ke kamarmu.." Ajaknya sambil menarik pelan tangan kiriku. "Hn" Aku pun mengangguk pelan sambil menggenggam sweater nya, berjalan menyusuri lorong besar yang gelap. Dia pun mengantarku sampai depan pintu kamarku dan Nagisa.

"Arigattou, Akashi-kun" Ucapku pelan.

"Hn, oyasumi.." Dia pun berjalan menuju kamarnya, aku pun masuk &amp; mengunci pintu kamarku. Keesokan harinya... .

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Bengek! Karena TuberColosis sudah mainstream :v

**HUWEEEE! MAAF KARENA SAYA BARU BISA UPDATE! DX**

**Abis ini cerita baru author yaitu 'Saranghae Oppa~!' GoM x reader :3**

**Maacii udah baca fic Choco, pai pain MUACH~ :***


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : "My Precious Girlfriend"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this OC (Yukina and Nagisa) doesn't mine, is a request from my friend named Erza Scarlet Gray Surge on facebook.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Yukina Kisaragi).**

**Genre : friendship, sedikit humor (?), romance, drama gaje XD**

**Warning! OOC (maybe), typo, bad story, gaje, dll .**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~**

Pagi pun tiba, para anggota KnS (min Kuroko) yang kurang kerjaan sedang perang bola salju diluar. Untuk apa mereka pagi-pagi begini main bola salju? Mungkin mereka sedang dilema karena tidak bisa bermain basket di saat salju begini..

Bagaimana bisa? Tentu saja! Mereka tidak akan bisa mendribble bola, karena bola basket itu tidak akan memantul di tumpukan salju yang empuk. Ada-ada saja...

"Ng?" Yukina yang tadinya masih tertidur di kasur empuknya langsung terbangun mendengar suara para cowok-cowok yang sedang perang bola salju.

"Nee-chan sudah bangun? Cepat mandi &amp; ganti baju, kita ikut mereka main diluar yuk!" Ajak Nagisa yang sudah bangun sejak tadi.

"Hah?" Dengan malas, Yukina menengok ke arah jendela yang ada di samping kasurnya. Tampak para anggota KnS sedang perang salju.

"Pfft~" Yukina menahan tawanya melihat Akashi yang wajahnya terkena lemparan bola salju Kise.

"Sudah, jangan menonton saja! Ayo kita ikutan!" Nagisa menarik tangan Yukina dengan paksa.

"Iya, iya." Yukina pun beranjak ke kamar mandi. 15 menit kemudian Yukina keluar dengan celana panjang hitam jeans, T-shirt lengan panjang bergambar kumis (?), jaket putih polos, dan syal coklatnya. Tak lupa ia merapikan surai merahnya itu.

"Ayo" Yukina segera mengambil iPhone nya, diikuti Nagisa di belakangnya.

'KLEK'

Tampak Momoi &amp; Gyoyeon berdiri dengan santai di depan kamar Yukina. Momoi dengan T-shirt pink bertuliskan 'BadGirl', jaket tosca, syal bergaris putih &amp; pink, hot pant hitam jeans dan sepatu flat shoes putih nya. Gyon dengan T-shirt rajutan putih, hot pant pink, jaket bergaris abu-abu &amp; putih, syal coklat muda, dan high heel 10cm putihnya.

"Sudah siap?" Momoi pun menggapai lengan hangat Yukina. Nagisa pun menggandeng tangan sebelah Yukina. Gyon berjalan disamping mereka sambil tertawa bersama.

.

"OI! Coba kau hindari!" Teriak Aomine bersemangat sambil melempar bola salju besar ke arah Kuroko.

"Ignite pass, kai!" Kuroko dengan absurd nya meng-pass bola salju itu hingga hancur.

"Hah...?" Aomine cengo.

"HYAAH! Rasakan ini nee-chaaaan!" Nagisa melempar bola-bola salju kecil dengan kecepatan turbo (?) /lukiraayam/

'ZREET'

Yukina hanya bersembunyi di balik benteng salju buatannya.

"Gak kena~ week!" Ledek Yukina. (Kok Yuki malah ooc...)

'BUHK'

Entah dari mana ada bola salju yang mendarat di wajah Yukina dengan mulusnya.

"E..etto—Yukina! Sumimasen.." Ternyata sang pelempar bola salju ini adalah Akashi.

"Ugh.." Yukina malah sakit kepala. Gimana nggak? Bola salju 'kan dingin, kalau kena kepala? Yah, puyeng lah! XD

"Kepalamu sakit, ya? Sini aku antar kau istirahat ke dalam.." Di luar dugaan, Akashi malah menggendong Yukina. Yukina blushing berat, dan terus meronta.

"Tu-turunkan aku!"

"Diam, perintahku adalah?"

"...absolute.." Akashi menyeringai.

"Bagus."

(Sekarang mari kita sorot si dua merah alias AkaYuki) Yukina yang tadinya memberontak untuk digendong, sekarang malah keenakan nemplok di dadanya Akashi.

"Hei, kau kelihatan nyaman sekali" Ejek Akashi sambil tersenyum nakal.

"A-apa maksudmu? Turunkan aku!" Pinta Yukina.

"Hmm?" Bukannya menurunkan Yukina, Akashi malah membawa Yukina ke kamarnya.

'BRUK'

Akashi dengan kasar menidurkan Yukina di atas kasurnya.

"Kau tahu? Sudah lama aku menginginkanmu..." Ucap Akashi yang ada di atas Yukina sambil menggenggam pergelangan tangannya.

"Akashi-kun! Kau mau apa!?" Berontak Yukina. Ia tidak sadar kalau semburat merah sudah menghiasi pipinya.

"Aku hanya ingin bilang...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku ingin menjadikanmu milikku..."

"Hah...? "

.

.

.

.

.

.

**BENGEK**

**~CURAHAN HATI SEORANG AUTHOR~**

**Maaf, Choco baru bisa ngomong banyak di chapter 3 ini! Dx**

**Maaf juga karena Choco gabisa bales Review kalian minna! Tapi tetep author baca dan author hargai review kalian kok (:**

**Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca fic ini :v semoga kalian diberikan ketabahan dalam menghadapi update author yang lama. AMIN /authordilindes/**

**Nanti di chapter 4 Choco banyakin humor nya, dan di chapter 5 (FINAL) akan banyak romance nya :3 fic ini cuma fiveshot kok. Soalnya Choco mau lanjutin fic Choco yang "Saranghae, Oppa~!" itu lho. Jangan lupa RnR ya~! w**

**Udah dulu, ah kolom CHSA saya, Happy reading, minnah~! :v**

***kabur bareng yeti***


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : "My Precious Girlfriend"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this OC (Yukina and Nagisa) doesn't mine, is a request from my friend named Erza Scarlet Gray Surge on facebook.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Yukina Kisaragi).**

**Genre : friendship, sedikit humor (?), romance, drama gaje XD**

**Warning! OOC (maybe), typo, bad story, gaje, dll .**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~**

"Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku. Hanya milikku, tak ada yang boleh menyentuhmu.." Ucap Akashi dengan seringaian khas nya.

"A-Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yukina bingung.

"Bukankah kau suka padaku? Tak usah mengelak, aku bisa melihatnya.." Yukina pun kesal karena merasa dilecehkan (?).

"Kenapa kau begitu yakin?"

"Kau tak bisa lari dari Emperor eyes ku, kau tahu? Aku selalu menginginkanmu, gadis cantik yang bermartabat tinggi yang pantas untukku." Jelas Akashi sambil beranjak dari atas Yukina.

"Pantas? Hanya karena itu saja?" Akashi pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar sambil terus menyeringai.

"Tentu saja tidak, aku suka sikapmu yang kalem dan tsun itu, manis menurutku..."

"..." Yukina hanya bisa bungkam sambil beranjak dari kasur itu dan menatap Akashi.

"Pokoknya, mulai sekarang, kau adalah milikku, kekasihku yang berharga." Ia pun keluar dari kamarnya.

-Yukina's POV-

A-apa yang dia katakan barusan padaku!? Dia suka padaku? Aku kekasihnya? Apakah ini mimpi? Orang yang kusukai membalas perasaanku...

Rasanya senang sekali. Kurasa tidak ada alasan lagi aku berada di kamar Akashi &amp; Midorima ini berlama-lama, jadi kuputuskan untuk keluar.

'KLEK'

Sebelum aku membuka pintu, Midorima sudah masuk terlebih dahulu.

"Hah? Sedang apa kau disini nanodayo?" Tanyanya dengan wajah heran.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku baru ingin keluar.." Ketusku.

"Oh, iya. Tadi aku melihat Akashi baru keluar dari sini, apa yang ia lakukan padamu?" Aku hanya menaikkan sebelah alisku.

"Bu-bukan berarti aku penasaran nanodayo!" Sambungnya sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang tidak melorot. Dasar buto-ijo-tsundere-nanodayo.

"Kalau tidak penasaran, kenapa bertanya? Dasar bodoh." Aku hanya mengabaikannya dan berjalan keluar kamar Akashi &amp; Midorima.

-Yukina's POV (End)-

[Normal POV]

Yukina berjalan menyusuri lorong-lorong besar villa itu. Sesekali ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah jendela besar yang menempel di tembok coklat itu. Ternyata, para Kiseki no Sedai sudah selesai dengan acara meempar salju yang tidak penting itu. Yukina menghela nafas, lalu menuruni tangga menuju ke lantai satu. Disana ia dapat mencium wangi makanan yang sedang dimasak.

"Sudah waktunya makan, ya? Aku bantu-bantu deh.." Gumam Yukina lalu berjalan ke arah dapur sambil melepas jaketnya dan mengikatnya di pinggang. Disana, Yukina mendapati Gyoyeon yang sedang sibuk membuat makan siang.

"Yo." Sapa Yukina.

"Ah, Yukina! Bantu aku masak dong, masa yang bantu aku cuma Kuroko-kun!" Rengek Gyon sambil mengayun-ngayunkan lengan Yukina. Yukina hanya menghela nafas dan menautkan alisnya saat kata-kata 'Kuroko-kun' melintasi gendang telinganya.

"Kuroko?"

"Doumo." Dan Kuroko tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Yukina. Sontak membuat Yukina terkejut dan melompat mundur (?).

"Sejak kapan kau disitu, Kuroko!?"

"Sebelum Yukina-san disini." Jelas Kuroko dengan wajah melasnya yang imut banget menurut author /authordibuang/

"...ya sudahlah.."

"Gyon-chan, sudah kupotongkan sayurannya.." Kuroko pun beralih pada Gyoyeon yang sedang mengaduk sesuatu di panci. Entah itu sup atau apa.

"Ah, arigattou, Kuroko-kun! Masukkan saja di panci itu~" Sahut Gyon riang.

"Aku bisa bantu apa?" Tawar Yukina.

"Hmm.. Aha! Kau bantu aku buat lauknya, sayurnya sudah dibuat olehku dan Kuroko, lauknya daging atau apa kek (?), soalnya Mukkun makannya banyak!" Jelas Gyoyeon panjang lebar hingga membuat Yukina sweatdrop.

"Baiklah~"

-15 minutes later-

"Enak sih, tapi kok hambar..." Gyon tampak facepalm setelah mencoba masakan Yukina.

"Masa sih?"

"Coba saja, Kuroko-kun"

'NYAM'

Tiba-tiba muncul aura-aura gelap di balik Kuroko. Entah bagaimana rasanya di mulut sang bayangan itu, tapi yang pasti rasanya 'HORROR' /authorditabokyangpunyaOC/

"Hambar 'kan, Kuroko-kun?" Tanya Gyo memastikan.

"Tinggal ditambah garam apa susahnya?" Celetuk Yukina yang sejak tadi pasrah karena masakannya dihina (?).

"Nanti jadi aneh kalau ditambahkan saat sudah matang.." Gyon pun tambah bingung.

"Ah, ada Yukinacchi, Kurokocchi, dan Kimcchi! Kalian sedang apa ssu!?" Tiba-tiba sang-tuyul-kuning yang berisik ini muncul secara tiba-tiba.

"Kise-kun, ini, Yukina-san membuat lauk yang disuruh oleh Gyoyeon-san. Tapi rasanya absurd sekali." Jelas Kuroko yang masih tetap dengan wajah datarnya.

Kise yang otaknya sedang tidak koslet, tiba-tiba mengajak Yukina untuk membuatnya lagi.

"Oh begitu, kalau begitu buat lagi bersamaku yuk. Ayo kuajari, Yukinacchi!"

"Ya sudahlah.. " Dalam hati Yukina sweatdrop.

-30 menit kemudian-

Dan sekarang makanan sudah tersedia di atas meja makan! \w/

Para Kisedai dan Momoi sudah duduk di bangku masing-masing.

Mereka semua (minus AkaKuro &amp; YuGyoKi) cengok dengan banyaknya makanan yang tersedia disana.

'SLER'

Iler Murasakibara langsung terjatuh (?) ke meja.

"Ih, Mukkun jorok!" Titah Momoi.

"Kalian berempat yang masak nih ceritanya?" Tanya Aomine yang tidak percaya.

"Un.." Mereka berempat bersamaan mengangguk dan duduk di bangku.

"Kenapa kalian tidak mengajak kami~!" Momoi dan Nagisa pun protes.

"Karena kalau Nagisa ikut, dapurnya bakal hancur." Titah Yukina dengan wajah datar.

"Kalau Momoi ikut, makanannya pasti dilalati." Sambung Gyon dengan pokerface nya. 'KLUK' Mereka mengangguk mengerti.

"Yosh! Itadakimasu!" Aomine yang kelaparan langsung menyambar makanan yang ada di meja.

1 detik

3 detik

5 detik

"PANAS, UWAAH!" Aomine langsung kejingkrakan nggak jelas.

"Lagian makanan masih panas udah manis diserbu bego nanodayo." Celetuk Midorima yang sedang menikmati supnya.

"Enak." Tiba-tiba si Emperor yang daritadi terdiam berkomentar juga.

'Blush'

Yukina blushing seketika saat Akashi mengatakan masakannya enak. Meskipun agak fail di awal wwkwk. "Ya sudah ssu! Kita juga makan!" Kise dengan semangat langsung duduk ke meja makan.

Malam pun tiba, semuanya berkumpul di ruang tamu. Tapi misah, yang cowok-cowok satu meja, cewek-cewek satu meja.

"Nee nee, Akashicchi kita main ToD yuk ssu!" Kise membuka suara di meja para cowok.

"Nggak ah nanodayo, permainan macam apa itu." Ucap Midorima sambil membenarkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak melorot.

"Mou~! Siapa yang tanya sama Midorimacchi ssu! Aku tanya sama Akashicchi!" Celetuk Kise cemberut.

"Tidak, aku mau main dare nya saja. Gimana?" Jawab Akashi sambil menyeringai.

"Ta-Tapi namaya saja Truth or Dare ssu!"

'CKRIS'

"Terus kau mau apa Ryota?" Akashi pun menebar aura-aura gelapnya.

"Ba-baiklah ssu! Mulai dari Aominecchi ya ssu!" Ucap Kise sambil menunjuk Aomine yang tengah asik membaca majalah Mai-chan kesayangannya.

"Ogah! Kenapa harus aku!" Aomine langsung menolaknya mentah-mentah.

"Karena kau 'dim'." Sambung Akashi.

Aomine kicep. Alasan macam apa itu, Akashi?

"Ba-baiklah! Tapi jangan yang aneh-aneh!" Aomine yang takut akan digunting oleh Akashi mau tidak mau harus menurut.

"Hmm, gimana kalau Aomine-kun nembak Momoi-san?"

Hening.

"Ide bagus, Kurokocchi!" Kise tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Boleh juga, tapi kau juga harus ngegombalin Satsuki. Kalau tidak mau, malam ini kau tidur diluar TELANJANG." Jelas Akashi panjang lebar.

"Kayaknya seru nih, Aka-chin." Murasakibara yang daritadi diam tidak tertarik langsung buka mulut. Aomine tengsin (?) mau tidak mau ia harus melakukan penyerangan tjintahnya.

-Meja Cewek-

"Ahahaha! Terus terus gimana?" Terdengar suara tawa riang dari meja para gadis ini tapi semua berubah sejak buto item menyerang (?) maaf ralat, tiba-tiba terdengar suara berat yang ikutan nimbrung.

"Ah, ada apa, Dai-chan?" Tanya Momoi.

"I-itu... Aku..." "Ngomong yang jelas bego!" Teriak Nagisa.

"Diam saja kau cebol! Aku.. Aku.. Satsuki, aku su-su-"

"Su? Ssu? Kamu ketularan Kise, ya?" Yukina mulai buka suara.

"Bukan begitu! AkusukaakusukaSatsuki!" Ucap Aomine dengan singkatpadatdangajelas.

"A-apa! Dai-chan! Apa-apaan kau!" Momoi langsung sweatdrop akan tingkah sahabatnya itu.

"A-apa kau tau? Apa persamaanmu dengan guling?" Aomine langsung memulai gombalannya.

"Sama sama empuk dan kenyal! Ahahaha!" Celetuk Gyon sambil tertawa terbahak bahak.

"Apanya yang kenyal Kimcchi!?" Kise yang daritadi ngupingin Aomine langsung konek.

"Itunya lho, Ryota! Empuk empuk gimana gitu!" Timpal Gyon.

"Kau mesum juga nanodayo. Pantas saja kau rata begitu." Ucap Midorima cuek.

'BANG!'

Midorima tewas digetok gitar Gyon.

Yok lanjut denger gombalan sedengnya Aomine.

"A-apa maksudnya?" Tanya Momoi bingung.

"Sama sama empuk kalau direma-eh bukan! Sama sama pengen aku peluk tiap hari!" Aomine langsung meleleh saking malunya.

"Ahaha! Mesum mana aku dengan Aomine? Hei, siapa yang punya ide ngerjain si dekil ini nih? Hebat banget!" Gyon makin keras tertawa.

"Itu si Kuro-chin sama Aka-chin." Jawab Murasakibara sambil makan maiubo nya.

"Astaga, dare macam apa ini..." Momoi tepok jidat.

"Eh, aku juga mau ikutan dong!" Nagisa dengan semangat langsung bangun dan nimbrung di meja cowok.

.

.

.

Akhirnya meja cewek dan cowok digabungkan. Dan mereka main ToD rame-rame.

Aomine? Dia lagi pingsan dikompres dengan majalah Mai-chan nya (?).

"Giliran siapa nih?" Tanya Midorima yang sudah dapet hidayah gara-gara hampir tewas digebuk Gyon.

"Kalau begitu sekarang Ryota." Ucap Akashi santai.

"Nee, gimana kalau Ryota battle sama Midorima! Pake lagu sakitnya tuh disini!"

Oke itu ide gila, Gyon, nggak keren banget Kise apalagi Midorima yang super jaim ngedangdut.

Mungkin pinggangnya bakalan encok semua.

"Kenapa harus begitu ssu!" Kise langsung protes.

"Karena kau kuning." Jawab Akashi santai.

.

.

Oke, alasan macam apalagi itu...

"Yak, pemirsah, sebentar lagi sang model ikemen yang katanya paling ganteng sejonggol, Kise Ryota bakalan joget dangdut bareng manusia super jaim, Midorima Shintaro! Bagaimana kelanjutannya pemirsah!?" gatau kenapa, tiba – tiba nagisa malahan jadi MC dadakan.

"Siapa yang jaim, nanodayo!" Midorima yang nggak terima dirinya dibilang jaim langsung ngedumang—maaf ralat, langsung ngedumel ke Nagisa.

"Elu gak jaim kok Cuma tsundere." Dengan mukanya yang super duper inosen, Yukina berhasil menohok hati Midorima dengan panah asmara A*as*i /authordihujamgunting/

"Masa aku dikatain paling ganteng sejonggol ssu!? . aku kan paling ganteng sejagat raya!"

Aomine yang udah dapet hidayah sehabis pingsan cantiknya langsung nyeletuk.

"Iya, elu paling ganteng sehutan kok, Kise."

"Hidoii ssu..."

Dan akhirnya lagu 'Sakitnya tuh disini' dimainkan dari HP Akashi (?). /sejak kapan lu punya lagu gituan hah? -_-/

"Sakitnya tuh disini ssu, di dalam pantatku ssu ssu ssu—" Kise langsung goyangin pantatnya seheboh mungkin. Menandakan pantatnya yang sakit gara – gara ditendangin sama Aomine melulu.

"Kise, lu ngapain pake lagu ada 'ssu ssu' nya, hah?" Tanya Aomine sweatdrop.

"Mungkin Kise-chin lagi haus, makanya dia ngomong susu." Jawab Murasakibara cuek sambil terus ngemilin maiubo nya.

"Sakitnya tuh disini, liat Aominecchi nembak Momocchi ssu~!" kise makin menjadi. Sumpah, si Kise awkward banget. Mendingan udahan kali, ya?

"Udahan ah! Jijik gue liatnya!" yukina yang daritadi anteng langsung jadi OOC sesaat pas ngeliat tingkah Kise yang makin sinting.

"Horee ssu! \^o^/"

"Sekarang Shintaro."

.

.

.

Mampus lu, Midorima, kalau setan kecil yang satu ini udah ngomong, gabakalan bisa ngebantah lo.

"A-aku harus joget kayak gitu, nanodayo!? Nggak mau!" Midorima langsung protes. Tapi, siapa yang berani sama Akashi kalo dia udah megang Hasami-chan nya?

"CKRISS"

"Baiklah, nanodayo..." Mau nggak mau, sudi nggak sudi, cantik nggak cantik (?) Midorima harus nerima tantangan gila ini. Terkutuklah Gyon yang telah mempermalukan makhluk jaim yang satu ini.

"Yang heboh ya!" teriak Nagisa, Momoi, dan Gyon kompak.

"Mereka bahagia di atas penderitaan orang lain..." Pikir Kuroko.

Midorima langsung pasang kuda – kuda buat joget, oke jangan bayangin, author ngeri para reader bakalan muntah rainbow...

"Sakitnya tuh disini, melihat Aomine selingkuh nanodayo—" Midorima pun mulai joget. Tapi kok liriknya absurd ya...?

"HAAAAHHH! Midorima doyannya sama Aomine!?" Semua orang yang ada di ruangan itu kecuali MuraAka ngejerit gila gara-gara denger lirik lagu yang dinyanyiin Midorima.

"Midorima-kun, nggak salah tuh liriknya?" Tanya Kuroko sambil facepalm. Author gak nyadar kalau Kuroko juga ikut teriak tadi.

"Ternyata Midorima suka sama Aomine." Ucap Yukina tenang.

"BUKAN BEGITU NANODAYO!" Jerit Midorima yang udah insyaf (?)

"Astaga, Shintaro, gue ga nyadar kalo lu demen sama manusia dakian yang satu itu." Titah Akashi absolut sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di dada.

"HOI! Aku ga dakian!" Celetuk Aomine.

Tapi, kok, author ngerasain ada aura – aura gelap di deket Aomine, ya?  
"Ki-chan kenapa?" Tanya Momoi.

"Ternyata Aominecchi yang dekil itu banyak disukai orang ssu—aku brokoro ssu yo—huweeee!" Kise langsung nangis sambil ngibrit ke kamarnya.

"Sumpah, ini ToD kok malah jadi begini sih? -_-" Yukina facepalm.

"Udahan ah. Gue pusing." Aomine langsung nyusul Kise dari belakang. Gak tau dah si Aomine mau ngapain.

"Ayo semuanya tidur, kita udahan mainnya. Dan lu, Shintaro, lu harus kasih kejelasan ke kita semua kenapa lo nyebut nama Daiki di lagu lo." Perintah Akashi sambil berbalik badan.

"Mampus lo." Pikir para cewek – cewek Kisedai ini.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TuBerColosis :v

**Halo lagi para reader setia pembaca ff gila ini :v **

**Apa kabar cemuanya? XD**

**Choco mau ngucapin makasih buat para reader pasif atau pun aktif yang terus ngereview ff ini.**

**Tolong keep review supaya Choco semangat updatenya :')**

**FF ini gabakalan panjang – panjang amat kok! Next chapter bakalan jadi chapter terakhir, yang mau extra ending mungkin bakalan Choco bikinin :3**

**Oh, ya, maaf, ya, ff Choco yang saranghae oppa jarang banget update, soalnya Choco sibuk luar binasa sama urusan sekolah. Tapi gabakalan Choco hiatus in atau discontinued!**

**Pasti bakalan Choco lanjutin sampe tamat! ^^**

**M**

**I**

**N**

**D**

**T**

**O**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title : "My Precious Girlfriend"**

**Disclaimer : KuroBas character is belong to Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei, this OC (Yukina and Nagisa) doesn't mine, is a request from my friend named Erza Scarlet Gray Surge on facebook.**

**Akashi Seijuuro x OC (Yukina Kisaragi).**

**Genre : friendship, sedikit humor (?), romance, drama gaje XD**

**Warning! OOC (maybe), typo, bad story, gaje, dll .**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! ENJOY~**

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir para Kiseki no Sedai dan kawan-kawan (?) menikmati libur panjangnya di villa Gyon di Seoul. Entah kenapa, terdengar suara menggelegar dari arah kamar Yukina. Ada apa gerangan? Cekidot yuk~

"HUWEEEE! NEE-CHAAAANNNN!"

Ternyata oh ternyata, yang berisik bukan Yukina, tapi si cewek absurd yang satu ini alias Nagisa Hibiki. Buat apa ya, dia teriak pagi – pagi begini? (Ngapain lu nanya, thor -_-)

"Apa sih, Nagisa. Berisik tau pagi – pagi udah teriak – teriak." Ujar Yukina JUDES sambil terus bergumul dengan selimut dan guling kesayangannya.

"I-itu.. itu... huweee..." Nagisa yang sudah mulai tenang pun memperkecil volume tangisannya yang sanggup membuat kuping para readers conge budeg bolod.

"Kenapa sih?" Oke, fix, Yukina nyerah sama suaranya Nagisa. Yukina pun segera membalikkan badannya dan menghadap Nagisa yang sedang duduk di lantai.

Bukannya berhenti, Nagisa malah mewek makin parah. "Flappy bird ku nabrakkk! HUWEEEEEEEEEE!"

"AISHH! KIRAIN APAAN!" Teriak Yukina OOC sambil melempari Nagisa dengan bantal guling yang sedari tadi dipeluk Yukina.

"Tapi..tapi 'kan mainnya susah, nee-chan. Poin ku udah 534, masa tiba – tiba burungnya mati..." Nagisa menatap Yukina dengan tatapan sendu dan melas. Entah dia ini suka flappy bird atau gimana.

"Udah ah! Berisik lu!" Yukina langsung beranjak dari kasur empuknya, mengambil bantal + guling yang tadi ia lempar, kemudian segera keluar untuk menuju kamar Gyon dan Momoi untuk numpang tidur.

Yukina terus berjalan di lorong sendirian sambil membopong guling kesayangannya, kemudian bergumam tak jelas. "Padahal aku masih ngantuk, kenapa Nagisa malah berisik sih.." Gumam Yukina sambil mengusap matanya yang belum terbuka sempurna.

"Yukina..."

Tiba – tiba terdengar suara bariton yang familiar di telinga Yukina, entahlah itu siapa, Yukina tidak terlalu memikirkannya karena ia sibuk berjalan menuju kamar yang ditujunya.

"Yukina."

Yak, suara itu sekali lagi memanggil nama gadis bersurai merah dongker itu. Yukina yang mulai risih langsung memutar badannya untuk sekedar melihat siapa yang pagi – pagi sudah ada di lorong villa besar ini.

"A-Akashi-kun..."

Yukina agak terkejut, pasalnya, orang yang sedari tadi memanggilnya adalah Akashi Seijuuro, laki – laki yang selama ini disukainya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab panggilanku?" Tanya Akashi sambil mendekati Yukina.

"Ma-maaf. Aku tidak tahu tadi. Ughh.." Yukina pun mengeratkan genggamannya pada bantal yang sedang dipeluknya itu.

'Kenapa Akashi-kun harus melihatku saat baru bangun tidur? Penampulanku buruk sekali, ukhh...' Keluh Yukina dalam pikirannya. Ia merasa malu karena Akashi melihatnya yang acak – acakan alias 'bed hair syndrome'.

"Ngomong- ngomong, ngapain kau pagi – pagi di lorong begini? Lalu, kenapa kau membawa bantal begitu?" Tanya Akashi santai.

Yukina mengambil nafas panjang kemudian menjawab pertanyaan sang emperor. "E-etto.. Di kamarku berisik sekali, karena Nagisa menangis gara – gara kalah main game. Sekarang aku mau ke kamar Gyon dan Momoi untuk numpang tidur." Jelasnya.

Akashi menyeringai seketika.

Perasaan Yukina jadi tidak enak.

"Oh, kalau begitu maukah kau tidur di kamarku?"

Skak mat. Pertanyaan macam apa itu.

"A-apa maksudmu, Akashi-kun? Dikamarmu kan ada Midorima. Tidak mungkin 'kan kalau aku numpang di kamarmu." Jawab Yukina.

Akashi menyeringai lagi. /ga kering tuh gigi? -_-/

"Tenang saja, Shintaro sedang di ruang tamu untuk menonton acara Oha-asa. Jadi, dia tidak akan masuk kamar sampai jam 10 nanti." Jelas Akashi sambil terus memperkecil jaraknya dengan gadis yang ada di hadapannya.

"Jam 10? Apa itu tidak terlalu siang?" Yukina heran karena setahunya, acara oha-asa tidak sampai pukul 10 pagi.

Akashi menangkat tangannya pelan kemudian mengelus surai Yukina dengan lembut.

Yukina blushing.

"Katanya, dia akan pergi bersama Kuroko untuk sekedar berjalan – jalan. Jadi, aku akan sendirian di kamar. Kau mau menemaniku?" Ucap Akashi sambil menurunkan tangannya yang tadinya ada di puncak kepala Yukina kemudian turun ke dagu mulus Yukina.

Yukina hanya terdiam dengan wajah memerah.

"Ngg... tapi 'kan..." Yukina merasa ragu untuk masuk ke kamar Akashi. Ia sempat takut kalau Akashi akan melakukan sesuatu padanya nanti.

Seakan tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Yukina, Akashi kemudian tersenyum lembut dan menarik tangan Yukina pelan menuju kamarnya.

"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal apapun padamu. Aku bukan tipe orang yang mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan." Ujar sang emperor.

'Jelas – jelas kau sedang modus.'

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Yukina sempat terkagum dengan kamar Akashi. Bukan kagum karena mewah, tetapi karena kamar sangpemilik mata heterochromatic itu sangat rapi dan bersih. Jauh 180 derajat dengan kamar seorang gadis bersurai baby blue 'annyeong haseo' yang sedang tertidur pulas di sebrang sana.

"Kamarmu rapi sekali, Akashi-kun." Ujar Yukina.

Akashi hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Tentu saja." Jawab sang emperor singkat sambil menduduki kasurnya.

"E-etto..."

Yukina berusaha mengutarakan hal yang paling ingin diucapkannya.

'Nanti gue molor dimana!?' Jerit Yukina dalam hatinya.

"Kau masih mau tidur juga, Yukina? Sekarang sudah jam setengah tujuh pagi."

"Tapi aku masih mengantuk—"

**GREPP**

Belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tangan Yukina langsung ditarik oleh Akashi. Alhasil, Yukina sekarang jatuh di pelukan sang emperor bergunting /author dilempar gunting/

Yukina hanya bisa diam tak mengatakan apa – apa. Sedangkan sang surai merah terang ini malah sibuk memeluk gadis yang diam – diam dicintainya itu.

Dan setelah berada di posisi itu selama beberapa menit, akashi pun membuka suaranya.

"Yukina..."

Yukina terkejut.

"Ha'i?" Yukina mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap iris sang emperor sambil sedikit meremas baju Akashi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hehhh? Kau tidak melihat Yukinacchi sejak pagi ssu?" Tanya seorang pemuda bersurai kuning yang suaranya selalu menggema dimana – mana, Kise Ryota sambil beranjak kaget dari sofa tempat ia duduk.

"Hmm.. Sejak aku bangun dan memasak, aku tidak melihatnya dimana pun." Jawab Gyon santai sambil terus fokus kepada gitar putus (?) yang sedang ia betulkan.

Kise langsung ber-hee-ria kemudian kembali duduk sambil sweatdrop.

"Bukannya si Akashi juga ngilang? Bu-bukan berarti aku peduli nanodayo—" Ujar Midorima yang tiba – tiba lewat di dekat Gyon dan Kise.

Gyon mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Lho? Kok bisa gitu?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi pagi 'kan aku turun ke ruang tamu untuk menonton Oha-asa, nanodayo. Saat aku keluar pintu kamar, Akashi juga ikut keluar dari kamarku nodayo." Jelas Midorima sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya yang tidak miring sama sekali.

Kise cengo.

"Hah? Terus, apa hubungannya sama Yukinacchi ssu?" Tanya Kise bingung.

"Ohh iya! Tadi Nagisa cerita padaku, waktu Nagisa menangis gara – gara kalah main game, Yukina yang merasa keberisikan langsung minggat dari kamarnya untuk numpang tidur di kamarku katanya." Ucap Gyon sambil menoleh ke arah Midorima.

"Tapi emangnya Yukinacchi beneran numpang tidur di kamar Kimcchi ssu!?" Tanya Kise antusias.

"Tapi tadi pagi nggak ada Yukina tuh—lagian kasurku dan Momoi sudah sempit banget. Nggak mungkin juga Yukina bisa numpang tidur di tempat kami." Jelas Gyon lagi.

Midorima cuma mengangguk mengerti.

Kise hanya bisa menghela nafas. "Yukinacchi pasti pergi sama Akashicchi deh ssu." Ujar Kise sambil memanyunkan bibirnya.

Midorima dan Gyon langsung menengok ke arah Kise dan menatapnya heran.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau mereka berdua/nanodayo?"

Kise cemberut. "Tentu saja karena aku menyukai Yukinac—ups!"

Oke, Kise keceplosan. Wajah Kise langsung memerah semerah rambut seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Ternyata kau menyukainya nanodayo." Ucap Midorima sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ehhh... ternyata Midorima-kun peduli yaa?" Tanya Gyon dengan nada meledek sambil mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Kise menuju Midorima.

Skak matt Midorima.

Dasar buto ijo tsundere.

"BU-BUKAN BEGITU NANODAYO!"

Gyon hanya tertawa kecil. "Hihihi.. akan kuberi tahukan pada Seijuurou-kun supaya kau diberi hadiah gunting keramatnya. Hahaha!"

Midorima kicep di tempat, keringat dingin langsung membanjiri tubuhnya.

"JANGAN MACAM – MACAM NANODAYO! ATAU AKU AKAN MEMBAKAR GITARMU NODAYO!" Bentak Midorima sambil melotot pada Gyon.

Gyon tersenyum setan.

"COBA SAJA DASAR BUTO IJO TSUNDERE NANODAYO!"

Dan terjadilah perdebatan luar binasa yang sampai membuat telinga Kise sakit.

"Sudahlah! Jangan bertengkar ssu! Berisik tau!"

Midorima dan Gyon langsung memelototi Kise.

Kise langsung merinding.

"EMANGNYA BIASA ELU KAGAK BERISIK HAH, KUNING!?"

Hah? Kuning? Baiklah, itu ambigu untuk dijabarkan.

"HIEEH! MIDORIMACCHI SERAM SSU!"

Dan terjadilah perang dunia yang kesekian kalinya. Oh, ya, daripada kita nontonin tiga otang gila berantem, mendingan kita liat Yukina sama Akashi yuk~

.

.

Ternyata oh ternyata, tidak diduga sebab dan asal muasalnya, Akashi dan Yukina yang sudah jadian malah mesra – mesraan di pertokoan Seoul.

"Nee, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menoleh pada kekasihnya. "Ada apa?" Tanya sang emperor.

"I-itu.. boleh kutanya sesuatu.." Yukina gugup.

Akashi hanya tersenyum. "Bertanya apa, Yukina?"

Yukina malah memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya kemudian menatap wajah Akashi dengan pipi memerah.

"Na-nanti kalau kita kembali ke villa, apa yang harus kita katakan pada mereka? Mereka pasti bingung kenapa kita berdua menghilang begitu saja dan kenapa kita kembali berdua."

Akashi menyeringai nakal kemudian menarik kekasih barunya itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kalau begitu, katakan saja sejujurnya kalau kau sudah menjadi milikku, milik Akashi Seijuurou." Ucap Akashi sambil memegang dagu Yukina.

"Ta-tapi aku malu..." Jawab Yukina agak gemetaran karena takut dan dingin yang melanda tubuhnya.

Akashi kemudian mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Yukina.

"Jadi, kau malu untuk jadi pacarku begitu? Kau tidak bahagia menjadi milikku?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Aku.."

"Kalau begitu kau pasti bahagia 'kan? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengakui kalau kau itu kekasihku? Aku ingin semua orang mengetahui bahwa kalau adalah milikku." Bisik Akashi seduktif di daun telinga Yukina.

"...Baiklah.." Yukina yang sempat bimbang langsung mengiyakan perkataan kekasihnya yang notabenenya adalah kapten Kiseki no Sedai itu.

Akashi menyeringai sekali lagi. "Anak baik..." Akashi mengelus puncak kepala sang gadis bersurai senada dengan warna rambut sang emperor.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian, sekitar jam 6 sore, Akashi dan Yukina sudah kembali ke villa Gyo Yeon. Kedatangan mereka langsung disambut oleh pertanyaan – pertanyaan gila yang membanjiri mereka.

"Nee, Akachin~ tadi kau kemana saja? Aku mencarimu~" Ujar Murasakibara yang pertama kali melihat kepulangan Akashi dan Yukina.

Tiba – tiba Nagisa langsung nimbrung dan langsung ngepoin mereka berdua.

"Ah! Nee-chan kenapa baru pulang!? Aku pikir nee-chan dan Akashi-san pulang ke Jepang duluan gara – gara ga kebagian 'kapling'!" Seru Nagisa.

'Ga mungkin juga gue balik ke Jepang sekarang kali.' Pikir Yukina dan Akashi bersamaan.

"Haah... sudahlah, lupakan.. lebih baik sekarang kita ke belakang untuk memasak makan malam." Ucap Yukina kalem sambil menyeret Nagisa dengan tidak elitnya.

"Buat apa masak lagi!? Gyon dan Shin-chan sudah memasak makan malam!" Ujar Nagisa.

Akashi dan Yukina heran.

"Shintaro/Midorima?"

Yukina pun melepaskan Nagisa agar Nagisa bisa berbicara dengan jelas. Nagisa mengangguk pelan.

"Kok bisa?" Tanya Yukina heran.

Nagisa nyengir. "Itu karena mereka sudah jadia—uwakkhh! Mukkun! Kenapa kau mengangkatku!" Belum Nagisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah di bopong Murasakibara untuk menuju ruang makan.

"Nagi-chin berisik, lebih baik kita langsung ke ruang makan~" Ucap Murasakibara seakan di dalam dirinya tidak memiliki dosa sedikit pun. Tapi, emang kenyataan sih kalau Murasakibara innocent, berbeda dengan seorang setan merah bergunting yang ada di joggol sana. (/author dibunuh seketika/)

Yukina dan Akashi hanya bisa melongo akan kata – kata absurd Nagisa.

'Gyon mau sama Midorima/Shintaro?' Pikir mereka berbarengan.

"Uwaaa! ENAK SEKALI SSU!" Teriak Kise saat memakan suapan pertama makanan yang dibuat Midorima dan GyoYeon.

"Iya, enak sekali Gyo-chin~" Sahut Murasakibara.

"Gyon-san memang pintar masak." Timpal Kuroko.

"Iya beda banget sama masakan Satsuki." Dan pasti para reader tau siapa yang ngomong kalimat ini.

"Hei! Jangan bicara seperti itu! Tapi, memang kenyataanya enak sih.. Ajari aku Gyon!" Jawab Momoi.

'**WURR'**

Kok author ngerasain ada aura – aura astral bin gaib dari samping Gyon, ya? Padahal daritadi Gyon lagi senyum – senyum karena dipuji teman – temannya.

"Jangan begitu, Midorima. Tidak baik tau mengumbar hawa – hawa gaib seperti itu." Ledek Gyon sambil menarik pipi Midorima.

Midorima langsung naik darah. "YANG BUAT MAKANAN SEMUA INI 'KAN BUKAN GYON SENDIRI NANODAYO! KENAPA TIDAK ADA YANG MENUJIKU NODAYO!?"

Ohh~ ternyata Midorima mau ngaku kalau dia masaknya bareng Gyon, ga gengsi tuh?

"Lu gak penting sih." Jawab Aomine santai sambil mengabaikan Midorima dan meneruskan makannya.

"Hahahaha!" semuanya tertawa terbahak – bahak.

"Oh, ya, Shintaro." Panggil sang emperor bergunting, Akashi Seijuuro.

Tawa mereka semua langsung hening karena mendengar sang emperor membuka suara.

"Kau jadian dengan Gyon ya?" Tanya Akashi TO THE POINT. Gyon dan Midorima langsung tengsin.

"HAAAHH! MANA MUNGKIN AKU MAU PACARAN SAMA CEWEK JELEK/BUTIIJO TSUNDERE KAYAK DIA!" Teriak Midorima dan Gyon bersamaan sambil saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

Yukina akhirnya angkat bicara. "Tadi Nagisa bilang kalian pacaran." Ucap Yukina padat, singkat, dan jelas pastinya.

Gyon dan Midorima langsung melempar hawa – hawa gaib mereka ke arah Nagisa yang masih menahan tawa.

"BICARA APA KAU NAGISA/NANODAYO!" Teriak mereka berdua bersamaan lagi.

"Ara, kalian jadian pun juga ggak apa – apa kok, Mido-chin, Gyo-chin." Ucap Murasakibara sambil beranjak pergi karena baru saja menghabiskan jatah makanannya yang segunung itu.

"APANYA!"

"Ehem."

Kalian tau suara deheman siapa itu? KUROKO TETSUYA. /lebay lu ah/

"Mereka nggak pacaran kok. Mereka masak berduaan karena tadi mereka berisik sekali, jadi mereka kusuruh masak untuk makan malam." Ucap Kuroko formal, singkat, padat, dan gak jelas. /yudonsei/

"Hmm..hmm..." Gyon dan Midorima mengangguk berbarengan.

"Iya ssu. Tadi mereka bertengkar heboh sekali waktu Akashicchi dan Yukinacchi tidak ada di rumah ssu. Gyocchi sampai banting gitar dan Midorimacchi sampai lempar lucky itemnya." Jelas Kise yang daritadi nggak ngebacot sambil sweatdrop.

Akashi dan Yukina hanya menghela nafas mendengar penjelasan Kise dan Kuroko.

"Ngomong – ngomong, tadi Akashi-kun dan Yukina-san kemana? Seharian tidak ada di rumah." Tanya Kuroko langsung pada sang emperor.

Akashi tersenyum nakal.

"Oh, ya, aku hampir lupa. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian." Ucap Akashi absolute sambil berdiri dari kursinya kemudian menarik tangan Yukina pelan agar Yukina juga ikut berdiri.

"Untuk apa kau memperkenalkannya lagi nanodayo? Kita semua sudah mengenalnya nodayo." Ujar Midorima yang sudah menyelesaikan acara-banting-banting-lempar-gitar-lucky-item-nanodayo-

Akashi menyeringai lagi. Sedangkan, wajah gadis disampingnya sudah sama merahnya seperti surai sang emperor.

"Namanya Kisaragi Yukina, 14 tahun. Siswi kelas dua Teiko, manager ganda kiseki no sedai dan—"

Akashi menarik Yukina ke dalam dekapannya. Sontak, semuanya langsung merona merah.

"Dia kekasihku sekarang." Ucap Akashi absolute sambil mengelus pipi sang kekasih dengan lembut tanpa memperdulikan betapa merahnya wajah sang kekasih.

"APAAA!"

'Akashi-kun ngelupain aku?' Pikir Kuroko dengan wajah papan gilesannya /plakkk/

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huu.. huu... Yukinacchi kenapa bersama Akashicchi ssu..." Kise mewek – mewek di kamarnya saat tengah malam menjelang.

Aomine yang sekamar dengan Kise pun merasa terganggu dengan tangisan si model kuning yang paling banyak bacot ini /authordihajarfanskise/

"Berisik lu, Kise! Nangis mulu dari jam 10! Nggak cape lu!?" Bentak Aomine sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari majalah Mai-chan nya menuju Kise.

Kise yang dibentak malah semakin kenceng meweknya. Astaganagabau~

"HUWAAAA! AOMINECCHI!" Bukannya diem kek gitu, eh si Kise malah meluk Aomine. Ampun dah nih orang.

Aomine yang dipeluk Kise langsung terlonjak kaget. "Kau ini apa – apaan, Kise! Lepaskan!" Aomine terus berontak atas pelukan maut Kise.

"Aku patah hati ssu.. hiks... hiks..." Kise yang mulai tenang pun melepaskan pelukannya pada Aomine kemudian mengusap matanya pelan.

Aomine hanya bisa menghela nafas melihat si model yang biasanya berisik dan ceria ini menangis tersedu – sedu seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, Kise..." Aomine menepuk – nepuk kepala Kise pelan kemudian mengusapnya berharap akan menenangkan perasaan hancur temannya itu.

Kise mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali karena terkejut akan perlakuan Aomine.

"Aominecchi?" Kise mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah si pelaku pengelus kepalanya itu.

Aomine terkekeh. "Kenapa kau menangis begini? Bukannya biasanya kau itu ceria dan berisik? Sudahlah, jangan pikirkan terus orang yang sudah tidak mungkin mejadi milikmu. Kau tidak akan memilikinya kalau dia sudah di tangan Akashi." Ucap Aomine kemudian melepaskan tangannya yang tadinya mengusap kepala Kise.

"Maksud Aominecchi?"

"Move on."

Kise termenung dengan perkataan temannya itu.

"Ha'i."

.

.

Sekarang mari kita beralih dari AoKise menuju pasangan baru yang satu ini, Akashi dan Yukina. Sekarang mereka berdua sedang berjalan – jalan di taman dekat villa Gyon. Hanya berdua saja tentunya. Tapi, sebenarnya mereka tidak berdua, ada Midorima dan Gyo Yeon yang sedang menyaksikan mereka berdua yang tengah kasmaran ini~

"Yukina..." Panggil Akashi pada gadis yang sedang berjalan seirama dengannya.

Yukina menoleh perlahan untuk menghadap kekasihnya. "Nani?" Tanyanya lembut.

Akashi tersenyum singkat kemudian mengecup bibir ranum sang kekasih dengan lembut dan penuh dengan perasaan.

'**CHU'**

Iris merah Yukina terbelalak kaget karena tindakan spontan kekasihnya itu. Yukina yang tidak ingin mengecewakan Akashi pun mencium balik bibir Akashi dengan perlahan dan ragu – ragu.

"Mmmhh..." Terdengar suara kecil yang menandakan kenikmatan yang melanda kedua insan yang sedang berciuman tersebut. Akashi langsung menarik Yukina agar lebih dekat dengannya, memeluknya, mendekapnya dengan erat seakan tak mau berpisah.

Tak disangka – disangka, Midorima dan Gyo Yeon yang sedang membuntuti Akashi dan Yukina langsung nge-blush parah. Gyon menutup mulutnya, sedangkan Midorima yang tidak kuat melihat adegan mesra itu hanya bisa mimisan dengan tidak elitnya.

Midorima ternyata kau...

Akashi pun melepaskan kecupannya dari sang kekasih. Dan tampaklah wajah Yukina yang sudah sangat memerah dan mata yang sangat sayu akibat kekurangan oksigen.

"Yukina..." Akashi mengalihkan perhatiannya sambil mengambil sesuatu yang ada di saku celana panjangnya. Dan tampaklah sebuah kotak kecil di genggaman sang emperor bersurai merah itu.

Yukina memiringkan kepalanya penasaran akan apa isi kotak kecil yang dipegang Akashi tersebut. "Itu apa, Akashi-kun?" Tanya Yukina pelan.

"Seijuuro."

"Eh?"

"Panggil aku Seijuuro." Ucap Akashi sambil mengecup pipi Yukina pelan.

Wajah Yukina langsung memerah lagi. "Ha-ha'i. Aka—Seijuuro-kun.

Akashi kemudian langsung membuka kotak kecil yang sedari tadi dipegangnya itu. Iris merah Yukina langsung terbuka lebar karena melihat isi dari kotak kecil itu.

Sepasang cincin putih bermatakan berlian.

"A-apa maksudnya ini, Aka-Seijuuro-kun..." Tanya Yukina sambil menatap Akashi dengan begitu intens.

Akashi tersenyum lembut. Mungkin terlalu lembut untuk seorang Akashi Seijuuro.

"Aku ingin kau bertunangan denganku, Yukina. Maukah kau jadi calon istriku?" Tanya Akashi serius sambil mengelus pipi Yukina untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Yukina merasa kebingungan, antara senang dan terkejut. Ia merasa ini masih terlalu awal untuk menentukan masa depannya sekarang. Tapi di sisi lain , ia merasa sangat bahagia karenaorang yang selama ini dicintainya malah melamarnya.

"Bagaimana ya, Seijuuro..." Yukina menunduk sambil menggigit bibir bawahnya dan meremas baju Akashi.

Akashi terkejut. "Kenapa, Yukina? Kau tidak mau?" Tanya Akashi memastikan.

"Bukannya tidak mau. Aku hanya merasa kalau ini masih terlalu awal." Akhirnya Yukina memberanikan dirinya untuk menjawab pertanyaan sang emperor.

Akashi langsung memeluk Yukina.

"Tenanglah, aku akan selalu disisimu, bersamamu. Aku berjanji aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Jadi kumohon, aku sangat mencintaimu..."

Senyuman pun langsung terhias dari bibirmungil sang gadis bersurai merah tersebut. Ia merenggangkan pelukannya bersama kekasihnya itu dan langsung menatap Akashi sambil memegang kedua pipi Akashi. Sekarang ia merasa yakin dengan jawab yang akan dipilihnya.

"Tentu saja aku mau, aku juga sangat mencintaimu, Seijuuro-kun."

Akashi yang mendengar jawaban Yukina langsung menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman dan mengecup pelan kening sang gadis tersebut.

Dan mereka terus bermesraan berdua sampai – sampai membuat Midorima dan Gyon yang tengah membuntuti Akashi dan Yukina langsung tengsin karena tegangan listrik 500.000 volt yang menyerang jantung mereka berdua.

"Astaga, Akashi benar – benar pria yang gentle, nanodayo."

"Tidak sepertimu." Timpal Gyon.

"Mereka mesra sekali."

Lho? Suara apa itu?

Midorima dan Gyon pun langsung menoleh dan...

"UWAAA! KUROKO! SEJAK KAPAN KAU DISITU/NANODAYO!" Midorima dan Gyon langsung menjerit kaget karena terkejut melihat penampakan Kuroko (?) secara tiba – tiba/

"Aku dari tadi bersama kalian, Midorima-kun, Gyon-san. Tapi, kalian berdua malah mengabaikanku."

'**WURRR'**

Midorima, Gyo Yeon, dan Kuroko merinding seketika saat merasakan ada sebuah aura – aura iblis di belakang mereka. Kuroko yang mau cari aman langsung kabur dengan misdirection nya.

"Jadi kalian mengintip kami, Shintaro, Gyon."

Suara seorang iblis merah bergunting langsung menusuk telinga Midorima dan Gyon.

"**UWAHHHHHHHH! MAAFKAN KAMIIIII!"**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**. –TAMAT**

**Horee! Akhirnya fic Choco yang satu ini tamat juga! \^^/**

**Choco mau mengucapkan TERIMA KASIH yang sebesar – sebesarnya buat para reader yang udah setia baca fic Choco ini! Khususnya buat kalian yang udah nungguin fic ini supaya cepet update, maafin Choco ya... **

**Setelah ini Choco mau buat cerita baru chara Kurobas x Reader, tapi Choco bingung mau bikin oneshot + sequelnya atau bersambung? ._.**

**Dan juga mengenai extranya, kalian pingin OC yang mana untuk dibuatkan extra? Gyon atau Yukina? Maaf kalau romance nya kurang greget XD**

**Untuk saran mengenai fic baru yang bakal Choco buat, silakan review di fic ini, mungkin nggak bisa Choco bales, tapi pasti Choco baca kok! ^^**

**Sekali lagi, arigattou gozaimasu... *bow***

**SPECIAL THANKS TO : "MamyuChi", "Kumada Chiyu", "Aoi Yukari", "Juvia Hanaka", "kamyagami", "Silvia-KI chan", " ", "ReinaReiss", "MisachanHime", "akashi seika", and**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**YOU."**

**Thanks for reading and reviewing **

**-ChocolatDiamond**


End file.
